1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying images in a wireless terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for displaying images in a wireless terminal, in which a corresponding image is recorded in the screen size of a corresponding screen mode by means of one Device Context (DC) in the wireless terminal, and is outputted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical wireless terminal, a DC is formed in a memory in order to display images on a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD). The wireless terminal records images, which are to be output to the LCD, in the DC, and then outputs the images recorded in the corresponding DC to the LCD. The DC transfers information of an output unit, which corresponds to a data structure including all information necessary for output. The information necessary for output includes a type of font, color and thickness of a line, fill pattern, color, output method, and the like. The DC includes a virtual display buffer, and images recorded in the virtual display buffer are finally transmitted to a LCD driver and thus output to the LCD. The virtual display buffer has a size of X*Y* color bit.
In a current wireless terminal for supporting a landscape screen mode and a portrait screen mode according to positions of its folder, the wireless terminal uses two DCs for the landscape screen mode and the portrait screen mode.
For example, when the portrait screen mode has a screen size of 176×220, the wireless terminal has one DC having a size of 176×220. When the landscape screen mode has a screen size of 220×176, the wireless terminal has another DC having a size of 220×176. That is, the wireless terminal has the total two DCs. As described above, the wireless terminal has the DCs according to the landscape screen mode and the portrait screen mode, so that the wireless terminal can display data suitable for each screen mode and continue to display the data. Accordingly, a quick screen change is possible.
However, since the wireless terminal separately maintains the DCs corresponding to the landscape screen mode and the portrait screen mode, there is no image continuity between the DCs, and functions for writing images must be separately created for each DC. Therefore, the amount of codes may increase.
For example, in a state in which five menu lists are output in a portrait screen mode, when the portrait screen mode is switched into a landscape screen mode in order to select the third menu list from the five menu lists, the output state in the portrait screen mode must be maintained even when the portrait screen mode is switched into the landscape screen mode. However, if DCs are separately operated, corresponding information must be configured in a DC for the portrait screen mode before being output to a LCD.